Le scrabble des Volturis
by St0ry board
Summary: Quand Aro décide de faire un scrabble avec tous les Volturis...ça donne ça. Adaptation d'un sketch de françois pérusse le scrabble.


****

Après Harry Potter je m'attaque à Twilight xD.

Voici encore une adaptation d'un sketch de pérusse cette fois-ci c'est le scrabble.

Rigolez bien^^.

Aro avait entendu en sortant chasser dans la nuit des humains qui jouaient au scrabble connaissant bien ce jeu et pour l'avoir apprécier pendant son humanité, il décida d'en faire un avec sa_ famille._

Aro: Et si on faisait un scrabble ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent à jouer...

Quelque minute plupart…

Alec : Bon alors je fais oaseaux

Marcus : Oaseaux ?

Alec : oaseaux !

Marcus : Oeaseaux o a ?

Alec : Oui

Marcus : Oiseaux ce n'est pas avec un a c'est avec un i

Alec : Un oiseau n'est pas forcement dans un ni !

Les autres : oh la la

Marcus : ah ce que t'es con !

Alec : Bon d'accord d'accord je vais plutôt faire ça…

Aro regarde ce qu'il fait en même temps que Marcus

Marcus : Tableaa?

Alec : Tableaux

Aro coupant Marcus qui allait répondre : Tableau ça fini pas avec mais avec un u !

Alec : mais c'est pas sur tout les tableaux qu'on voit des nu !

Aro et Marcus : Mais qu'est-ce...

Alec les coupant : Et puis c'est un truc qu'on fait jamais nu.

Tout les volturi : Ah t'es vraiment...

Alec : Bon d'accord d'accord je vais faire ça raquette.

Aro : Raquette en commencent par deux r ?

Alec : Oui c'est ça rraquette !

Tout les volturi : Ya qu'un R sur raquette !

Alec : Ya plusieurs n'r sur une raquette vous connaissez pas le tennis !

Caïus : Tu deviens chiant !

Alec : Ah là là je fais addition, là voilà c'est bien écrit : A, deux D, I...

Les autres : D'accord

Alec : bon maintenant je passe...

*Prend des dés et les lance*

Alec : je double je continu !

Aro : Mais qu'est-ce tu fais avec ces deux dé ?

Alec : Bah sur addition ya deux dé !

Aro : A ta gueule ! Jane c'est à ton tour !

Jane : Oui j'arrive !

Marcus : Hey Athenodora ça va être à vous !

Athenodora : A wazez gaga!

Aro : Jane elle n'a pas un double v ?

Alec : si elle en a un

Caïus : Même pas en rêves !

Aro et Alec : Pourquoi ?

Caïus : Et ben on peut rien écrire avec ça, appart wapiti.

Aro : Tu paris qu'elle revient et qu'elle nous fait wapiti wapiti ?

Jane : Bon j'arrive, wapiti wapiti wapiti wapiti wapiti, bon c'est mon tour ?

Aro à Caïus : Je te l'avais dit...

Caïus : Et ben dit donc

Aro : c'est le bruit de ses pantoufles...

Jane : Ah ben tiens je fais faire ça !

Aro : Ah je savais que tu jouerais ton double v !

Caïus : C'est quoi ?

Aro : edrew, edrewe ?

Jane énervée : C'est pas un double V c'est un M et c'est pas edrew ni edrewe c'est merde que tu lis à l' envers et j'ai encore mon putain de double V !

Aro : Ca va Ca va !

Caïus : alors Athendora ?

Athendora : a waze gaga !

Marcus : c'est à vous de jouer là…

Athendora : Oai be g vai juei

Marcus : Oh elle a plusieurs lettres Athendora

Caïus : Ouais c'est bien !

Aro : Euh qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit ?

Caïus essayant : a wazzez

Marcus : A waze gaga.

Athendora : A waze gaga !

Aro : Bon on va encore accepter mais c'est la dernière fois pour ce mot !

Athendora : Owa owa chicote !

Aro : Bon c'est mon tour ! Est-ce que je peux consulter le dictionnaire avant ?

Les autres : Non tu consulte pas le dictionnaire avant !

Aro : Pour cette fois-ci je crois que je vais consulter le dictionnaire avant...

Jane : Non tu touche pas on t'a dit !

Aro : Bah qui est-ce ca dérange ?

*Ouvre le dictionnaire une rafale de vents arrive dans la pièce*

Jane : Je t'avais dit de pas y toucher !

* Les trucs s'envole un des volturi se prend un bibelot dans la tête*

...: Aie Aie Aie

Aro : PUTAIN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE DICTIONNAIRE ?

Jane : Ben c'est un dictionnaire à vents !

Aro : De toute façon mes petits amis...

Jane : Bon qu'est-ce qu'y va nous faire ?

Aro : Je mets cette unique lettre E ici !

Caïus : L'enfoirer

Aro : et je joins en semble le mot spermatozoïde, ca fais 33 point

Marcus : Oh fais chier !

Aro : je mets atèque pour 28 point

Jane : AHHHHHHHHHH !

Aro : en faisant le mot zen pour 15 point !

Alec : OHHHHHHHH !

Aro : comme le z compte pour triple ca me fait 45 point :

Les autres : OHHH c'est pas possible !

Aro : Les mots verticaux compte pour deux alors ca me fait 66 +56 !

Les autres : OH non !

Aro : et attention je rejoins un troisième mot : rétention, qui compte pour 84 et ca compte pour double

*Jane est en train de piquer une crise d'hystérie*

Aro : Et c'est pas tout je joins le mot scrabble qui est imprimer sur le coter de la planche

Les autres : Mais c'est pas possible

Aro : Et attendez !

Jane : Mais qu'est-ce qui ya encore ?

Aro : Je joins le mot restaurant qui est inscrit sur l'enseigne d'un restau en face !

Caïus : Ah !

Aro : toutes les autres...

Jane : Ta gueule !

*se met à le taper et a le traiter de tous les noms*

Jane : T'as fini de nous faire chier avec t'es point ? On sait que t'es bon on sait que t'es le meilleurs !

Aro : Aie iïe !

Jane : alors arrête de nous faire chier espèce de sale frimeur !

Aro reprenant son souffle et Jane pareille

Jane : Bon c'est à moi de jouer ?

Aro : Oui...

Jane : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec tout ces petits carrer, j'en avais 4 ou 5 maintenant j'en ai plus !

Aro : Ah cha ches mes dents !

* * *

****

J'espère que vous avez rit moi je me suis bien marrée à écrire ça^^.

Laissez-moi vos avis.

Bisoux =3.


End file.
